


Holiday Starker (and others!)

by IronStark17



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronStark17/pseuds/IronStark17
Summary: October LoveIt was finally October! Peter Parker’s favourite month. Call him basic, but he loved the crisp air, the colourful leaves, the pumpkin spice everything, and the change of the atmosphere in New York. It was definitely his favourite hands down.Peter right now was headed to his boyfriend’s home. Tony Stark. Yup, that’s right. THE Tony Stark was /his/ boyfriend. He had convinced the older man to come along with him to a Fall Festival going on just outside the city. Peter had never been to one before, but had heard plenty about them, so he was more than just excited to go. He spent all morning picking out his best jeans, knitted sweater and flannel shirt, topping it all off with a soft grey knitted beanie on his head.
Relationships: Starker - Relationship, Stucky
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually writing and posting a fan fiction. I hope you guys like it, no hate please! 
> 
> PS: Peter is of age in this fic!

October Love

It was finally October! Peter Parker’s favourite month. Call him basic, but he loved the crisp air, the colourful leaves, the pumpkin spice everything, and the change of the atmosphere in New York. It was definitely his favourite hands down. 

Peter right now was headed to his boyfriend’s home. Tony Stark. Yup, that’s right. THE Tony Stark was /his/ boyfriend. He had convinced the older man to come along with him to a Fall Festival going on just outside the city. Peter had never been to one before, but had heard plenty about them, so he was more than just excited to go. He spent all morning picking out his best jeans, knitted sweater and flannel shirt, topping it all off with a soft grey knitted beanie on his head. 

As he arrived at the tower he greeted each person by name that worked there, he was well known and friendly to all of them. He stepped into the private elevator and went up to Tony’s penthouse apartment. The doors slid open and Peter walked in with a bounce in his step. “Tony? Tonyyyyy!” He called out as he made his way through the apartment, wondering where his boyfriend may be. 

Tony was in his bedroom, in his large closet when he heard Peter calling out for him. “In the bedroom Pete!” Tony called back to him, looking through his clothes. He had no idea what to where, what does a person wear to a Fall Festival? Was there certain attire? Of course a suit wouldn’t do. But neither would a regular T-shirt. He sighed softly as he looked through all his clothes, all ranging in different shades of black. He really needed to update his wardrobe. 

As Peter entered the room, Tony waved his hand from in the closet to get his attention. “Pete, I don’t have a clue what I’m supposed to wear.” Tony spoke sounding exasperated, a soft huff coming from his lips. Peter entered the large wardrobe and his outfit immediately caught Tony’s eyes. “Wow. You look- Well you look absolutely adorable.” Tony's speech had soft chuckles within it. Don’t get him wrong to Tony, Peter always looked adorable. But seeing him look so soft and cozy, bundled up and warm? It was adorable. “Is that how I am supposed to look? Like an unchizzled lumberjack?” Tony asked him, a goofy smile on his face. He loved him. Not that he has had the guts to tell him that yet. 

Peter rolled his eyes at Tony’s playful demeanor, shaking his head. “I do not look like a lumberjack Tony.” The younger man laughed and playfully pushed Tony aside as he started to look at what clothes he had, what would look good with his own outfit. “You truly need to get some more colours in here Tones.” Peter said as he flipped through shirts, dress shirts, sweaters, and hoodies. He picked out a white t-shirt, and dark grey zip up hoodie, as well as a pair of black jeans for Tony to wear. Pointing at a pair of sneakers to go with. “Change into that, then we can get going!” Peter spoke excitedly, leaving the room to give his boyfriend privacy to change. 

As Peter walked out of the room he immediately walked over to Tony’s refrigerator, he always had good stuff in there. Peter hummed a tune to himself as he looked for a snack, eventually landing on taking one of Tony’s probiotic yogurt cups. Strawberry flavour of course. He closed the door and grabbed a spoon, sitting at the small kitchen island to eat the yogurt cup as he waited for his boyfriend. 

Tony got himself dressed into the clothes Peter picked out for him. He supposed he didn’t look too bad, just sort of average. It was different for Tony but he liked it. He fixed his hair one last time and hooked his sunglasses into the front of his shirt, leaving the bedroom he saw Peter eating his yogurt. ‘Nothing new there’ Tony thought to himself and smiled. “Pete! I’m ready to go now, do I look alright?” Tony asked, extending his arms out and giving a small twirl to show off the clothes he was wearing. 

Peter was all smiles when he saw Tony’s outfit. He had just finished the yogurt and put the spoon in the sink. “You look just perfect Tony..” Peter walked his way over to his boyfriend and rested his hand on his arm for a couple seconds before sliding it down and gently taking his larger hand into his own. “I’m so happy you agreed to come with me.” Peter spoke with a smile and began to drag Tony over to the elevator. 

Peter held onto his boyfriends hand, the elevator took him down to Tony’s garage and the young man walked quickly over to Tony’s car. “Come on Tony hurry up! I want to get there as soon as we can!” Peter’s voice was full of excitement as he tugged on the car handle over and over again. As soon as the door opened, Peter hopped into the passenger side seat of the car. He could hardly buckle himself in he was so full of energy. 

Tony really enjoyed seeing his boyfriend so happy, he would really do anything to see that smile. He buckled himself in and started up the car, he began driving them out onto the road and towards the fall festival outside of the city. Today was really going to be a great day. Tony could really feel it. 

It took them about an hour and a half to drive out of the city, but eventually they did get to the Fall Festival. This would be fun.


	2. Bobbing For What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony have a contest.. What happens after? 
> 
> SMUT ⚠️ If you do not like smut, do not read this!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut on here, all characters are consenting adults!

Bobbing for what now?

The couple had made it to the festival and Peter’s eyes were lit up like a kid on Christmas Day. He always dreamed about having a dare like this with Tony, and now that it was actually happening he could hardly contain his excitement. Holding Tony’s hand he bounced with each step they took towards the entrance of the festival. Both getting their hand stamps for the day, they headed in. “There’s so much to do Tony! I don’t even know where to start!” Peter exclaimed happily, looking at all the activities around. “We could go apple picking! Take photos? Carve pumpkins! APPLE BOBBING!” The younger man was clearly overjoyed at all the opportunities he had here. He had nearly a death grip on Tony’s hand, so tight he was nearly turning it red. 

“Pete! Peter!” Tony laughed trying to pry his hand from the vice that was Peter’s. “You’re going to break my hand.” He laughed a little, trying to keep the light smile on his face. Breathing in relief as Peter loosened his grip with a soft, blush filled ‘sorry.’ Tony of course assured Peter that he was fine and continued to walk through the busy festival. He really didn’t understand why Peter was so interested in being here. There were so many people, as well as children, and noise. It was just a lot. “Why don’t we start with something small? Less crowded?” Tony suggested to his younger partner, a small smile still on his face. 

Peter nodded biting his lip excitedly, he knew Tony didn’t do overly well with lots of people. Not like he used too. “How about we do face painting?” Peter suggested sheepishly, there were only a couple kids in the line. He was already dragging a Tony over there. “Ooo what should I get painted on me? Kitty cat? Butterfly?” Peter giggled excitedly and bounced on the balls of his feet as they waited. He was still such a kid at heart, after all the time it was something he would always be. Kind hearted with childlike wonder. 

Tony of course adored this aspect of Peter, who wouldn’t? It was one of his most adorable attributes, then again. Tony thought that about everything that Peter did, to the way he put on socks in the morning with his sleepy little eyes, to the way he would laugh when he got nervous. Tony adored everything Peter did. “Fine, fine.” He laughed a little breath heavy. “I’ll get my face painted with you.” 

Hours and hours passed by as the two did activities together, the last one coming up was apple bobbing. Peter was overly excited but Tony not so much. “Are you sure you wanna do this? You know the amount of germs in those buckets right?” Tony laughed, rubbing his wrist with the opposite hand a bit nervously. He had never bobbed for apples, truthfully the only thing he ever bobbed his head for was someone else’s genitals. “It’s going to mess up my hair..” The older of the two complained, he wasn’t all too keen on getting wet. But he would do this for Peter. 

It was their turn now, they each got down on their knees in front of their separate buckets and the apples were poured in. They were going head to head to see who could get the most apples in two minutes. Tony took a deep breath and watched as the timer started. Immediately he and Peter were competing, Tony didn’t know how many he had by the time was up. But he knew it wasn’t as many as Peter. When he heard the buzzer he pulled back panting, head drenched and a stupid smile on his face. He looked over to Peter, seeing the boy dripping wet. It made something stir inside him as he watched the beads of water drip down his cheek and down his neck, Tony had to look away. Peter was declared winner and they both got towels to dry off. Tony and Peter hadn’t really been… Intimate in their relationship yet. Tony was worried to make things move too fast. But… It was becoming a lot for Tony to not think about it. 

Peter was completely oblivious, all proud and happy smiled that he had beaten his boyfriend in the contest. He ran over and hugged Tony tightly, both of them slightly damp still. “That was so much fun Tony! I can’t believe I beat you!” Peter laughed loudly, bouncing up and down as they hugged. Today was one of the best days of his life. 

Tony of course smiled and swayed his younger boyfriend, pressing his nose to Peter’s hair as he spoke up. “It’s starting to get late. We should get heading back now.” His voice was exhausted, but showed content. He was pleased with the day so far, even if it had been far out of his usual. But he was also excited, he was hoping to get a little.. Frisky with Peter, once they got home. After leaving the festival and arriving home, Tony walked to the bathroom and started up a warm shower. “Hey uh.. Pete?” The older of the two spoke in a soft tone, looking at his boyfriend. “Do you think maybe that you’d like to shower with me? You know, conserving water and all that..” Tony laughed a little at his own lame excuse, biting his lip in anticipation of Peter’s answer. 

Peter laughed, it was a nervous laugh of course. His cheeks flushed a deep red colour, Tony had never offered nor suggested the two of them showering together before. Peter had definitely never seen Tony naked before and that made him redder than a tomato at the thought. He knew he wanted to though, it just made him nervous. “Are you being serious..?” The younger man knew how Tony liked to joke and flirt, so of course he wanted to clarify. 

The older man smirked a little bit, and gestured with a hooked finger for Peter to come join him in the bathroom. Now don’t get Tony wrong, he was never one to be shy or nervous about ANYTHING to do with sex, or nuditiy. But for some reason with Peter it was different, he found himself getting anxious tightening feelings in his stomach as his boyfriend walked into the bathroom. Of course it was already getting steamy in there from the hot shower running, the mirrors so fogged up that he couldn’t even see his own reflection. He fixed his hair out of memory and turned to smile confidently at Peter as he closed the door behind him. 

As Tony stepped closer, Peter got even redder in the cheeks. Should he undress himself? Was Tony going to do it? “I uh.. I’ve never showered with anyone else, well.. School showers but that doesn’t really count so I don’t really know what I should do here or-” Peter cut himself off when he felt Tony’s fingers at the hem of his shirt, and slowly raked it up. Peter lifted his arms and felt Tony carefully pulling the shirt up over his head. “Thank you..” The younger laughed a little bit, again a reaction he had when he was nervous, or didn’t know how to react. He then felt Tony reaching for his belt but stopped him with red flushed cheeks. “I-I’ll get that..” Peter gave his boyfriend a shy smile as he undid his belt with a quiet clink noise, and slid it off in one smooth motion, setting it aside. Peter knew in his mind he should have let Tony do it, but he was just still nervous about all of this. Sure he wasn’t a virgin or anything, but this was Tony, it was different. Peter gave Tony another smile as his shaky hand undid the button and zipper of his jeans. He took a deep quiet breath and looked up at Tony one last time before removing his jeans and underwear all in one quick motion. Of course his socks came off afterwards as well. He was left standing there now in the bathroom, arms nervously around his waist. He looked at Tony, realizing he hadn’t removed one piece of clothing. “I’m feeling a little exposed here all by myself Tones..” Peter looked up and down Tony’s clothed body to really make a point with what he was saying. 

Tony immediately took the hint and peeled his own shirt off quickly, laughing just a little bit as he tried to not to look at Peter’s body in a more than respective manner. Which was of course to Tony the hardest thing he’s ever had to do in his entire life. He glanced up, to see Peter watching him with close, interested eyes. Tony didn’t mind, he loved the attention. He smiled at his boyfriend as he began removing his pants, he made quick work of all his clothing now standing there with his boyfriend naked. He took the few steps closer to Peter and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, before gently taking his hand and pulling him towards the walk in shower. Tony opened the glass door which let out a large waft of steam, it made him laugh a little. 

Peter watched as Tony stepped into the shower backwards, he let himself be pulled along inside and made sure to close the door. The warm water rained over the two of them only inches apart. Peter felt his hair getting soaked and sticking to his forehead, he peered up at Tony with soft eyes. Feeling the shower on his skin calmed him a lot more than he expected it would. “This isn’t so bad..” Peter mumbled softly, that same shy smile was plastered on his face as he looked at his older boyfriend. 

Tony laughed a little bit, and stepped up even closer to Peter. His lips were just gently brushing Peter’s. Hardly touching, but just enough that they could both feel it. “I could have told you that, silly.” Tony spoke in a hushed breath, leaning in and closing the small gap between them. He pressed his lips lovingly to Peter’s, slowly and gently moving them with his as his eyes slipped shut. It felt right, all of this felt right to him. He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the universe right now. To Tony, Peter really was his whole universe. After a few moments of gentle kisses, and small touches Tony pulled back. He was panting a little bit as he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. His own were a darker shade of brown than their normal colour, they were slowly becoming filled with lust and want for his younger boyfriend. Who could blame the man? They were naked, wet, and merely inches away from one another in a steamy hot shower. Anyone would feel this way. He hoped anyways. 

It would be a lie if Peter said he wasn’t feeling ‘hot under the collar’ as people said, especially seeing the way Tony was looking at him it made Peter squirm with want, and need. He just didn’t know how to express it. “Tony..” Peter spoke, it was meant to come out a lot stronger, but it came off all breathy, and wanting. He figured that probably sent the message, but if it didn’t this definitely would. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss, this one much more heated than the previous, their lips fit together perfectly as he pushed his smaller, thinner, yet more muscular body against Tony’s. Peter could feel practically every inch of Tony’s body pressed against his. It was the best thing the younger man has ever felt in his entire life, and that was the truth. Peter knew what Tony wanted, and parted his lips for his older boyfriend. 

Tony couldn’t contain the groan that left his lips as he slipped his tongue into Peter’s opened mouth. He tentatively began to move his tongue with Peter’s. The wet feeling of Peter’s own shy movements made him groan again, Tony slid his arms down and wrapped them around Peter’s waist so his hands were resting comfortably on the small of his boyfriend's back. The two were really enjoying themselves. Tony could feel the blood rushing through his body, he could feel his heart beat going crazy in his chest. He had never felt so addicted to someone in his life, each touch was like a small fire being lit inside him. He wanted to hold Peter, and never let go. 

Peter felt Tony’s hands on his back, and actually took it upon himself to take it one step further for the two of them. Reaching back he took Tony’s hands and slid them down farther on his body. Tony was now getting two handfuls of Peter’s ass. It felt really good, but it made him blush wildly. Pulling back from the kiss panting he looked up at Tony, his own eyes were now blown wide with feelings he never really had for anyone else. “Is.. Is that okay?” Peter asked, his voice not even above a whisper, just barely audible over the noise of the shower around them. 

Tony of course chuckled low in his throat. “Okay..? Babe this is more than okay..” Tony licked his lips and gave his boyfriends ass a slow, tight gripped squeeze. “Are you sure you’re ready for stuff like this? I don’t want you to feel like I am pushing you into anything that you may be uncomfortable with.” Sure Tony may be a sex starved, hormone fueld man, but he still cared for Peter and would make sure he was comfortable with everything that they were doing. 

Peter’s cheeks were more flushed than they ever had been before. He looked up at Tony, his lips parted as he took in a slow breath. The man in front of him was so breathtakingly gorgeous, Peter just nodded, until he realised Tony was waiting for an actual answer. “ I want you Tony..” The words were already out there before Peter could really process them, but he knew they were true, he knew that's what he wanted. 

Tony felt a heat course through him as he heard Peter’s words, his mouth seemingly going dry. Peter wanted him, wanted to have sex with him, this would be their first time together. Holy shit. Stay cool Stark. “Maybe we should get out of the shower them hm?” Tony gave a smile, and kissed his cheek. Once the two were clean, he shut off the shower and stepped out. Handing Peter a towel he began to dry himself off, once they were both mostly dry he offered his younger boyfriend his hand. Tony was a little giddy to say the least. 

Peter held onto Tony’s hand tightly as he was brought to Tony’s large bedroom. Peter was anxious, but excited. He sat down on Tony’s bed, towel still wrapped around his waist as he looked up at him. It seemed as though the blush hadn’t left his cheeks since they got back to his boyfriend's house. “So..” Peter spoke, but he didn’t really know what to say. From there he looked up at Tony, his brown eyes soft and loving as he slowly removed the towel he had around him. He tossed it to the floor, looking at Tony, he was now fully naked on his bed. 

Tony’s eyes slowly scanned up and down Peter’s naked body, he was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Tony was silent as he stood there drinking in Peter’s looks. Carefully he loosened the towel around his waist and let it just drop to the floor. Both naked now, Tony slowly climbed into the bed with Peter. He laid next to him and put a hand on Peter’s waist, gently pulling him in for a slow and gentle kiss. They were really about to do this, weren’t they? 

Peter felt his heart racing as they kissed, he slowly started to scoot himself forward closer to Tony on the bed until their bodies were pressed against one another. Gently he slid his hand up Tonys chest, all the way up until it rested on his jaw as they kissed. He closed his eyes, gently nipping at his boyfriends bottom lip until he opened he slowly slipped his tongue into his mouth with a soft groan that he couldn’t contain. 

Tony felt himself shiver as Peter groaned, he slowly shifted them in the large bed so that he was on top of Peter. Their legs slotted together as they kissed, his muscles tense as he tried not to put too much weight on the smaller, younger man. Tony felt the blood rushing down to his cock, it was quickly becoming hard against his boyfriend, and he was sure he could feel it. 

Peter could feel the way Tony was hardening against him. He could really feel it, it was making him all hot and bothered, his own member becoming hard as well. Tony was so attractive and turned him on so easily, he always had. Peter was just usually good at hiding it, but now that they were naked, in bed, together. There was no way he was hiding how much Tony turned him on now. “Oh Tony..” Peter whispered pulling back from the kiss, his arms coming up to wrap around Tony’s neck and shoulders. “Oh Tony I want you so bad..” Peter groaned, ducking his head down he began kissing at his boyfriend's neck. Nipping at and sucking deep red hickies into the skin, he was already so addicted to everything Tony had to give, and they’ve barely even started. 

Tony was panting a little as he looked down at Peter, his eyes blown wide with lust and love. “How do you want to do this?” The older man asked, referring to which position Peter would like to have sex in. Seeing Peter flush shyly when he asked, he just chuckled a little bit. “I’d like to see you when we have our first time together.” He spoke and let Peter kiss on his neck more. He reached over to his bedside table where he kept his condoms, lube, and other things he needed for such activities. Setting them all on the bed beside him, Tony began kissing down Peter’s body. The light tentative kisses made Peter’s muscles twitch under him. He hummed softly and kissed all the way down to his hips, nipping and sucking lightly on them it caused Peter to moan, and his hips to jerk a little bit. Slowly the older man began kissing Peter’s cock from base to tip before slowly taking it into his skilled mouth. His tongue swirled around the hardened, reddened tip and groaned as he suckled lightly. 

Peter whined softly, his hands going down to tangle his fingers into Tony’s thick dark, slightly greying hair. Peter had never felt such heaven that is Tony Stark’s mouth going down on him, it really was like nothing he had ever experienced before. His legs spread out a little further as Tony took him deeper into his mouth, Peter struggled to stay still. Everything in him was fighting the urge to grab Tony’s hair even tighter and fuck his mouth. “Oh.. Oh my god Tony that feels s-so good!” Peter’s voice was shaky, and pleasure filled. He was so into the blowjob he was receiving that he didn’t feel Tony moving around. The younger man was immensely shocked when he felt wet cold fingers probing at his asshole. “Oh!” Peter squeaked, his hole immediately clenching, spasming a little at the intrusion. 

Tony pulled off Peter’s cock with a soft, adoring chuckle. “Petey, baby, you gotta relax if you wanna let me in there.” Tony’s voice was playful, a little on the teasing end even. Hearing Peter’s laugh, he smiled and felt him relax. “There we go baby..” Tony mumbed and gently kissed the inside of Peter’s thigh as he gently slid his middle finger into the tight ring of Peter’s asshole. Giving the younger man a moment to adjust to it, he began to slide it in and out. Loosening him up, it only took a couple more minutes for Tony to be three fingers deep, Peter squirming and whispering out profanities above him. Tony knew he was good with his fingers, it was a talent. 

Peter couldn’t take it anymore, looking at Tony he let out a loud whine. “T-Tony.. Tony I need you.. Please Tony.” Peter begged softly, looking down at his older boyfriend. His rocking back to try and take his fingers deeper. “God I need your cock inside me now..“ Peter had never been so ready and needy for anything in his entire life. “I swear to god Tony if you’re not inside me in the next thirty seconds I’m going to lose my mind.” He groaned and clenched tight on Tony’s fingers as he pulled them out. He felt so empty once they were gone. 

Tony couldn’t believe the words leaving Peter’s lips, he had never heard his young boyfriend being so forward; it was honestly shocking to hear this coming from him. But he loved it nonetheless. “Okay, okay baby I’ve just gotta get the condom okay?” Tony spoke, tearing the condom package open with his teeth. Tony took it out of the package, he put it over his tip and pinched it, slowly rolling it down over his hard length. With a shaky breath he squirted lube onto it, stroking himself up and down to spread it around, and take the edge off since they first started having their fun. 

Peter watched with close eyes as he saw Tony’s fingers expertly rolling the condom on, it was obvious he had done this many times in the past. Tony had more experience than Peter in many ways. Not only with sex, but with many other things in life. He was older, had more practice in life with everything. Peter was lost in his thoughts for a little bit, that was until he felt Tony’s blunt tip pressing against his tight rim. “O-Oh god we’re actually gonna do it aren’t we?” Peter spoke, voice giddy and excited. He reached up and took Tony’s free hand in his, giving it a squeeze. “I’m ready Tony, please, please put it in.” Peter begged softly.

Tony rubbed his thigh gently before lining his cock up once more. “Okay.. Okay baby just.. Take a deep breath okay?” Tony waited for Peter to take the deep breath before he slowly started pushing his thick length inside his boyfriend. Inch by inch he took his time until he was fully sheathed inside of Peter, hips pressed against his ass. “Oh Petey.. Baby you’re so damn tight..” Tony felt his mind swimming in pure heated pleasure. 

Peter groaned and clenched, his back arching up off the mattress a little bit. “Oh.. Oh Tony..” Peter moaned and bit his lip as he tried to let himself relax and take Tony’s full length. It took him a few minutes to become adjusted to Tony, when he did, he let him know by rocking his hips slowly. “Please.. Please move..” He panted softly, his eyes shut tightly. As soon as Tony began to move, it drove Peter wild. “Ah! Ah! Yes Tony oh god..” Peter could feel every inch, every bump curve and vein of Tony’s cock. 

Tony couldn’t help the moans and growls leaving his lips as Peter rocked his hips. “Okay.. Okay god baby..” Tony moaned and leaned down, catching his lips in a heated kiss. Pulling his cock halfway out, he pushed back in with a low moan. “Yeah.. Yeah fuck that’s good Pete.” Tony panted heavily and started up a slow, and passionate pace of thrusting his hips. Long slow pulls out, and deep thrusts back in. “Oh god you make me feel so good baby..” 

Peter felt like his breath was being forced from his lungs with each thrust Tony was giving him, his mind was quickly descending, and becoming unable to think of anything but Tony, and the pleasure he was feeling. “Yesyesyes Tony.. Oh Fuck..” The younger man cursed against his lips, fingers digging into the soft sheets of the mattress below him. Peter couldn’t stop moving his hips into Tony’s thrusts, his body already aching for more. Peter wanted all that Tony could give him. 

Tony moaned even louder as he felt Peter moving back against his thrusts, he took that as a good sign to go even further. Lifting one of Peter’s legs up over his shoulder, Tony pulled away from the kiss and looked Peter in the eyes. The older of the two put both hands on Peter’s hips, lifting them a little as he thrust into him. His cock hitting deeper, more sensitive places. 

Peter felt the tip of Tony’s cock just barely catch his prostate and it made him howl in ecstasy. “There!! Oh god Tony again!” Peter groaned and arched his back up once more as his hole clenched on Tony’s hard cock begging for his prostate to be hit again. When Tony started to hit it repeatedly Peter saw stars. “AhAHAHH!” Peter couldn’t even manage to form words anymore, just pure sounds of pleasure and intensity were coming from him. 

Tony moaned as he thrust in and out of that spot that made Peter feel so good, he could feel the rhythmatic clenching of Peter’s tight wet little hole around him. It was a little embarrassing to admit but.. “Oh god Peter.. Baby I’m not gonna last much longer..” The older man was getting too close to reaching his orgasm, way too fast. It had been a long time since he had sex so, who could really blame him? Especially when he had such a beautiful young man under him. 

Peter could feel his own orgasm building quickly as his prostate was hit again and again, his thighs spasming and tightening as he got even closer to his edge, his moans had been reduced to whimpers of pleasure. Peter quickly reached up with his hands, letting his legs fall to the side he pulled Tony down on top of him so their chests were flush against one another. “Oh Tony!! Fuck I-I’m gonna cum!” Peter whined loudly and clenched tightly around his boyfriend as he thrust into him. It was only three more of Tony’s thrusts and he had him shooting his load between them, coating Tony’s and his own stomach in the sticky thick mess. “OH GOD!” Peter cried out loudly, his nails scratching down Tony’s back as his orgasm ripped through his body. Peter’s nails were leaving deep red, almost bleeding scratches down his older boyfriend’s back. 

Tony groaned lowly and bit down on Peter’s shoulder, his back being clawed up by Peter, feeling the younger man have such an intense orgasm around him… Well that’s when it was all over for Tony. He groaned loudly as his whole body tensed up in pleasure, his own seed spilling into the condom inside of his boyfriend. “Oh.. Oh Peter.. Oh god baby..” He lifted his head and pulled Peter into a messy, breathless kiss as he rocked his hips, working himself through his high. 

As they both came down from their highs, and they actually got brain function back Tony pulled back from the kiss and looked at his boyfriend, he immediately started to laugh. Seeing the startled look on Peter’s face he cooed. “Baby.. Baby I’m just.. I love you so much.. That was amazing..” Tony cupped Peter’s jaw and leaned in, gently kissing him once more. “That was the best..” 

Peter was a little afraid, he had never had anyone laugh after sex. But upon realizing it was because Tony was happy, Peter found himself giggling softly against his boyfriends lips and pulling him closer. “I love you too, you big dork..” Peter mumbled against Tony’s lips, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the bed, a big smile plastered on his face. “The best...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seemed rushed! I finally got my laptop returned and wanted to upload as fast as I could! If you have any ships you’d like me to write, or ideas for more one shots feel free to comment and let me know!


End file.
